


Change Of Heart

by VentureFromThePath (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But that makes it more fun, Female Frisk, Gen, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Monster - Freeform, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Resurrection, Sharing a Body, Tags will update as we go, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VentureFromThePath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hired on the spot for a job as a lab assistant, you try your best to keep the job to avoid another long period of unemployment. However, things do not go as you planned. Not in a million years would you have predicted this to happen. Your life quickly changes when an accident leaves you looking like the prince of monsterkind. The DEAD prince of monsterkind. Not only that, but his being has also reawakened within you. Things cannot go smoothly.</p><p>*Dead fic, feel completely free to use this idea*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first ever fic for anything. I've been playing Undertale since October last year, so it's been a while since I played through it. Expect plot holes!
> 
> So let me know if anything needs improving (e.g. the writing isn't descriptive enough, the story is rushed, the exposition is too slow, etc.), I love constructive criticism! Also, I have written the first 3 chapters in one sitting at an unplanned rate, so please understand if I get stuck on ideas. I am literally writing this at a constant flow of whatever comes to mind. I don't really have a plan for this story whatsoever.

You mumbled to yourself as the alarm clock beside your bed rang out for the first time in months. Ugh, 6 o’ clock in the morning. You deliberately set the alarm to go off an hour earlier than you would need it to, because you did not want to ruin your chance of holding down a job. You finally had a job, after a long search. You weren’t too sure about what to expect from the job. At least it was a job you wouldn’t hate, that was for sure. It couldn’t be much worse than flipping burgers at some fast food outlet. After working in a fast food kitchen for 4 weeks, you weren’t too appetised by the sight of a greasy paper bag of cheap processed meat in a bun.

Anyway, your new job would be the polar opposite to working in a filthy kitchen in a restaurant in a busy food court. Your new job (which you found in the newspaper oddly enough), was in a laboratory that had been built only a year ago, around the same time monsters began to establish businesses and companies of their own on the surface. Yes, monsters had been on the surface for a year now, which was hard to believe, since it felt like it was only a month ago that they had arrived in your city. Of all places, your hometown of Ebott happened to be the location that housed the monsters’ cave. You were living right on the edge of town however, so you had never actually seen a monster before. The reason why was either because they were too shy or scared to venture out too far from their homes or that they simply were happy enough with staying put. You always assumed the latter, never considering that perhaps they were too scared to face racism and hate coming from outside their community. In a way, the town was yet another barrier that they had to face.

You got out of bed and stumbled over to the kitchen, where you sleepily prepared a bowl of cereal. You weren’t a huge fan of coffee, so instead you drank chocolate milk in the morning. Regardless of your age, chocolate milk was better in your opinion. Perhaps your almost juvenile outlook on life was the reason why you kept losing jobs and were not making any friends. You decided that of all times, now was not the best time to dwell on such a saddening thought. You weren’t depressed, but life had become so bland and hopeless that you felt like life was just being lived without a reason. Still, you were confident that you would try your best to keep this job and do it well. Who would have thought that chocolate milk would bring someone to think such sad thoughts?  
You decided to leave the television off for this morning. You never really watched it, it was more of a background noise maker if anything, but instead you decided to think back to how you got this job.

You’d been looking everywhere. You had gone online looking for job positions on your laptop, but the jobs displayed were either already taken or were simply worse than unemployment. You decided to walk into random stores and ask if you could work for them, but as luck would have it, not even they could help. You had finally reached the last resort, looking in the newspaper. The reason why it was a last resort was because it simply never had any good jobs in it. You flipped through the pages before settling on a small square in the corner of the page, detailing an ‘easy’ and ‘well paying’ job as a lab assistant. Not the kind of lab assistant who builds machines or conducts wacky experiments, no. A lab assistant who mops the floors, carries stuff around, prepares the coffee in the break room and cleans up after experiments. You decided that it was at least a job with dignity and apparently a good wage, so you decided to dial the number on the ad and hope for the best.  
The phone was answered almost immediately, before the second ring in fact. A nervous voice spoke through the earpiece.

  
“H-hello?”

“Hi, my name is _____, I’m calling up about the ad in the paper?”

you decidedly spoke in a formal but slightly casual tone, as a quick response to whoever it was that sounded nervous on the other end.

“Y-yes, the assistant role, o-of course.”

  
Oddly enough, after a short, three minute conversation you were hired. That’s right, no interview, and no questions asked. The only information you gave them was your name and age. You wondered for a while about what possibly could have gotten you hired on the spot, but you quickly pushed that thought aside for a more favourable one: you have a job!

  
You finished preparing for the day with a quick shower before changing into appropriate clothing for a lab. As appropriate as you could possibly could that is. Jeans, a long sleeved shirt and closed shoes, not exactly lab attire but it should protect you from any nasty chemicals in the lab, right?  
You hurried outside and hopped into your car, turning the ignition on and pulling out of the driveway and down the road. Little did you know that the events that would unfold this week were about to change your life forever.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here at the lab now, what awaits you?

You slowed your car as you pulled off from a busy road and into an empty one. There was literally a sign outside that read ‘Authorised Entry Only’. This unsettled you a little. You were hoping that whoever hired you had put a word in that you were coming, and that police cars would not speed up to you out of nowhere to arrest you.  
There you go again with the weird thoughts. You shook the idea out of your head and continued down the road. It was bizarre to see that the road was not surrounded by any buildings, this science lab was really isolated. As you drove closer, you could see the lab up ahead. To your amusement, the building had ‘LAB’ written on the front of it in thick lettering, as if people were having trouble remembering what it was. It was a big, white building that looked like a warehouse almost. However, there were no windows on the outer walls, which made you wonder if whoever was in there was working on something secret. But then again, why hire a random person on the phone if you wanted secrecy?

Right outside of the lab, there was a checkpoint station, which seemed pretty normal. The person in the booth however, caught you off guard.  
It was a monster.  
It was literally a human shaped dog, to describe it in three words. You tried your best not to stare, but you had only ever seen monsters on TV before now. You rolled down your window, more or less ready to introduce yourself.  
“Uhhm, hi there! My name is ______. I was hired last week by-“ you only just realised that she didn’t even give you her name.  
The canine looked at you for a few seconds, leaving you feeling uneasy. After what felt like a lot longer than 3 seconds, he wordlessly pressed a button from his side of the glass, lifting the bar and letting you pass.  
You drove to the side of the lab, parking in a ‘visitors’ parking space just in case, before heading in.  
As soon as you stepped inside through the sliding doors, you were hit with a wave of airconditioning, and it was very cold. You wished instantly that you had brought a jacket. You made sure to keep that in mind for tomorrow.

Your focus shifted away from the temperature, and towards your surroundings. You were in a small room, a help desk directly in front of you. You were in a reception room clearly. The walls were painted a mint green, and chairs with thin padding were lined against the wall next to you. You decided to walk up to the help desk and ring the bell.  
**DING!**  
You waited a solid 10 seconds before someone came out to greet you.  
Once again, it was not a human to greet you, but a monster. This monster looked like a bunny, once again a simple but fitting description to their appearance. You were slightly surprised when she opened her mouth and started talking to you with a rather strong southern accent.  
“Hey there, how can I help ‘ya?” she said with a smile.  
“Hello, my name is _______, I am the new lab assistant?”  
“Oh, right. Give me a second, ‘kay?” she turned around and walked over to an intercom-type phone system. “HEY ALPHIE, THE ASSISTANT’S HERE!” her shouting startled you a little. You hoped that your new boss wasn’t deaf .  
A crackly but familiar voice replied. “Y-yes, I’ll be right out.”.  
A door to your left opened as a small, yellow… dinosaur? No, lizard? Whatever, stepped into the room.  
“H-hey, I’m Alphys, your new boss, b-but you don’t have to call me boss or anything!” she was obviously nervous about telling you what to do, which made you wonder what working in this lab would be like. She was shorter than you, almost half your height. You considered shaking hands, but you decided not to in case of potential awkwardness. She wore a white lab coat which dragged along the floor slightly due to her short physique.  
Before you knew it, you were being led down a corridoor to the main lab area. The corridoor was long and no one else was around, so you decided to take this chance to bring up something that had been on your mind ever since you drove up here.  
“You didn’t tell me everyone here was going to be monsters”  
“Oh, uhhh I-I-I am sorry, I didn’t t-think to tell you.”  
You looked down at her, she looked nervous about your statement, and even a little intimidated. You hoped that you didn’t come across as a threat with that message.  
“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting this, that’s all.”  
Alphys swiped a security card she had around her neck against a pad and pushed open a pair of steel doors in front of you. You were slightly taken aback by the sudden change in scenery. The lab was huge. The ceiling was very high, higher than it looked to be from the outside. The tiled floors were white and heavily polished, and the walls were covered in computer screens and white boards filled with poor handwriting and mathematical equations that did not even seem to make sense.  
About a dozen other monsters were either sitting at desks or walking around talking to eachother about their experiments, all wearing the same white coats that typical scientists wear.  
The scientists were varying in sizes, some were about your height, while others were shorter than you. One looked like a wolf, while another looked like a polar bear. Where all monsters simply animals on two legs?  
All the monsters seemed nice, even if they looked like natural predators. One in particular, named Duraal, who looked like a lion, was holding a beaker containing a strange, sparkling liquid when you were introduced to him. You wanted to ask him what it was, but you were in no position to.  
After a quick introduction to each of the monsters working in the lab, you were ready to start your job.


	3. And Then It All Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your job seems easy enough, and Alphys and Duraal want to show you what they've been working on. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, chapters are at least 1000 words long.

Your first two hours on the job were interesting but still somewhat mundane. Your first task was to clean up a spill at one of the tables. It wasn’t a spill of acid or some noxious chemical though, it was literally some instant noodles that had been spilled over a table for experimenting on.

Duraal walked past you, holding a box full of test tubes.

“We keep telling Jerry to stop eating food in the lab, but he never seems to listen. We have a break room for a reason.” He sighed in disappointment before continuing to walk over to his workspace.

You lazily finish cleaning up the mess, and as if right on cue, Alphys calls you over from her desk as soon as you finish.

“Yes?” you asked as you approached her desk on the other side of the room. Duraal was standing next to her desk smiling at you.

“D-Duraal and I were just about to a-activate a machine we’ve been working on for a while and um w-well… we wanted t-to know if you would like to s-see it?”

You were curious to say the least. You wanted to see what they had been working on, so you decide to nod in response.

"Great!" Duraal chimed. He seemed eager to show you their work.

You had come to an agreement that they would show you their contraption after the lunch-break.

You looked at the clock to find that it was nearly 12:30. The day has gone by at a fast rate. You start to head down the corridoor outside the main lab area towards a wooden door labeled 'Staff Kitchen'. You step inside. It's a small room, but large enough for half a dozen people to somewhat comfortably stand inside. You study the contents of this room. It has everything you would need, really. A toaster, a microwave, a fridge, a kettle, a dishwasher, a coffee machine, etcetera.

A group of 4 monsters are huddled around the coffee machine, each taking turns in pouring themselves the overrated drink. You don't hate coffee, it's just not for you. You open a few cupboards under the sink before finding the plastic cups. Some are solid colours of blue red or green, others are transparent and colourless, while a few have sparkly anime graphics printed onto them. Alphys has never told you that she likes anime, but you get the impression that these ones probably belong to her.

You grab a clear cup and open the fridge, hoping to find what you are looking for. And surely enough, there it is. Chocolate milk. You were about to pour some into your cup when a terrible smell wafts towards you.

The milk had gone off. Three weeks ago. You really don't have to wonder to yourself why you got the job anymore. This place needs some cleaning out. You decide to just pour yourself a glass of water and sit down at the small square table in the centre of the room. You began to dig into your sandwich that you made and brought yourself. Lettuce, tomato, ham, and cheese. Yum.

You eat in silence as the monsters standing around the coffee machine talk about their plans for the weekend.

You know that eaves dropping is not exactly a polite thing to do, but when you're in a room and all you can hear is a conversation that other people are having, you tend to shift your focus to them, whether you mean to or not.

"Hey, got any plans for this Saturday?" One of the monsters asked.

"I would love to go visit the maritime museum sometime with my kids, but it's outside of our territory. I'm not gonna risk falling down".

Territory? What does he mean by that? Are monsters really that worried about going from one end of town to the other?

"I understand. I'm just going to stay home for the weekend. Hopefully we can get a few laws passed this year for safety's sake. I mean, we have rights too, don't we?".

This conversation was a wake up call to you. The media had never really covered the anxiety that monsters have faced ever since leaving the underground. Seems like a firsthand story rings truer than a filtered one.

You look up at the clock above the door. It's just about time for everyone to go back to work and for you to see what Alphys and Duraal were telling you about. You leave your cup in the sink and head out into the main lab to see Alphys.

"Oh, h-hey you're back from lunch already! W-well, let's g-get going."

You, Duraal and Alphys turn around and walk back into the corridoor once again.

"You're going to like what we have been working on here." Duraal says excitedly. You can tell he is passionate about his job. A quality that everyone wants but few people achieve.

This time, you walked halfway down and stopped in front of a single metal door. Alphys unlocked it and stepped inside, followed by you and Duraal.

The room was basically an observation room. Three chairs were placed behind a desk that was covered in expensive-looking switches and buttons and dials. In front of the desk was a window that looked into a room with a cube shaped machine inside of it.

“D-do you know about m-monster magic?” Alphys questioned.

You told her that you know the basics of how monsters are made of magic and that they can use it to fight and defend.

“Well, magic is not just for fighting and defending.” Duraal responded. “We have found it to be quite a strong power source, and since it naturally produces constantly, it won’t run out. If we can find a way to use it to power machinery, we may be able to stop the use of non-reusable resources.”

It didn’t take a scientist to understand his point. They were trying to find an alternative power source to combat global warming. You were slightly surprised to find them working on something so humble and not outlandish.

“N-now, we have made some m-minor adjustments w-which should, uh, hopefully result i-in success.”

You were hit with a wave of excitement, if this experiment succeeds, you will be witness to a world changing advance in science!

Alphys wasted no time in heading over to the desk and flipping a few switches before resting her hand on a large red lever. She paused (for dramatic effect?) and pulled the lever.

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Huh, what went wrong?” Duraal was quick to conclude that the machine had failed to start.

“Uhhh, w-wait a second.” Alphys peered through the window, looking for anything that may be out of place. Her eyes settled on a loose cable that had fallen out of the machine.

“C-could you step i-inside the room and p-plug the cable back in? P-please?”

Alphys pointed at a door next to the desk, and you complied. You stepped into the room, looking at the intimidatingly large machine before you. You quickly walked over to the cable and lifted it up and it snapped back in place.

 

The machine started to hum.

_This can’t be good._

 

You looked up at Alphys through the glass, who was frantically looking down at the desk panel. She realised that the red lever had not been flipped back to the ‘off’ position. Her face had gone pale, despite its usual bright yellow colour. She hurriedly grabbed at the lever and tried to pull it. There was a long pause before she looked up at you and held up the lever, which had broken off of the panel.

Of all things that could go wrong, the lever had snapped off.

The machine started to light up, cooling fans on the walls of the room began to spin. You made a break for the door. It was sealed shut.

The machine’s humming had loudened from a hum to a roar. You didn’t know what it was going to do, but you had a feeling that if the room was sealed off for observation, then no one was supposed to be in here while it was running.

All you could do was stare through the window in horror of your situation. The room was sound-proof, so you could not hear the conversation going on from Duraal and Alphys’s side of the glass, but you had a feeling that they had no way to stop the machine now that the lever was broken.

 

Before you could think any more about your more than likely death, the machine made a loud whirring sound. You turned around just in time for you to be blasted with a strange substance. It was like standing in a time vortex, all you could see around you were swirling colours and strange patterns. Your skin felt like it was covered in ants that were constantly biting.

The room turned completely white, before you passed out.

 


	4. What A Difference A Day Makes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally woke up from the accident. But it seems that everything is fine and no lasting damage has been done to you. At least, that's the way it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me like 2 weeks to add this chapter, but I was literally hit with a wave of excuses to not work on this right after starting. I also want to apologise for the short chapter, but I will try to upload the next one by the end of today. Yay.

You woke up 2 hours after passing out, feeling strange.

You were staring up at the ceiling of an infirmary.

You carefully lifted yourself up and leaned back on the head of the bed.

Alphys and Duraal were sitting across the room, looking at you with relief.

“W-what happened?” you asked, your mind was almost completely blank from the events that had occurred over the past 2 hours.

“You were struck by the magic of approximately 300 monsters due to a leak in the magic converting machine.” Duraal began. “We thought it was going to kill you, since magic can be harmful to a human soul. But, somehow it doesn’t seem to have affected you at all.”.

You had no idea how to respond to that. You were just told that you miraculously survived a freak accident. Who could possibly respond to that straight away?

“Don’t worry, you were only unconscious for 2 hours, and we ran several checks on you, you should be fine.” Duraal reassured you that everything would be okay.

“N-now I think we should s-send you home to rest. I-I am so sorry that we let this happen. I understand i-i-if you hate me now.”

You sighed calmly. “It’s okay Alphys, I don’t hate you, but please be careful with your experiments.”

“P-please don’t hesitate to c-call if you feel worse a-at any time.”

After a quick exchange of apologies, you were out of the bed and heading down the hall for the main entrance.

You walked back out into the reception room and stepped outside into the fresh air. It was still the middle of the afternoon, so the sun shone brightly at a 45 degree angle to you.

You walked around to the side of the lab and hopped into your car and drove out the front gate and down the path towards a main road.

 

You carefully parked the car outside your small house and hopped out, making your way up the steps to the front door. As soon as you had unlocked the door and stepped inside, you shut it quickly and ran down the hall to your bedroom. You weren’t really the kind of person to go to bed early in the afternoon, but hey, doctor’s orders. Besides, any excuse to take a nap was fine by you.

You changed into your nightclothes and crawled into bed. You rolled around for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

You woke up abruptly in the middle of the night to find yourself feeling really itchy. _Great_ , you thought to yourself. _I have bedbugs do I?_ You mumbled as you climbed out of bed. You stumbled in the dark, trying to find the light switch. You sleepily made your way down the hall and into the bathroom, where you finally managed to find a light switch. The light had a brilliant effect on you, snapping you from barely-awake to fully-awake. You make your way over to the mirror, inspecting yourself for any evidence of bite marks. None.

 

Your confusion was cut short when your hands suddenly felt very hot, as if all the blood in your body had been coursed into them. You stared at them with shock as the began to grow hair? No, fur? White fur, sprouting out of your hand. You had no idea what to make of it, but you were definitely starting to believe that you were going crazy. Your fingernails changed shape, resembling claws more than nails. You wanted to scream, but the shock was simply too much for you to withstand. Your eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as you felt consciousness leave you for the second time that day.

 


	5. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no need to panic, just go see Alphys, and everything will be alright, okay?
> 
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, I kept my promise! New chapter on the same day, sweet.
> 
> !!!IMPORTANT!!!!  
> All text from here on that is written in bold represents Asriel talking to the reader in their mind.

Your eyes crept open as you awoke from an uncomfortable sleep. You blinked a few times to unblur your vision. Your heart stopped. You’re staring at the ceiling of the bathroom. The realization of your situation beginning to hit you. You scrambled to your feet and closed your eyes, hoping that you were just delusional that night. Once you were sure that you had positioned yourself in front of the mirror, you took a deep breath and made a silent promise to yourself that no matter what, you would not pass out again. You exhaled calmly, as you slowly opened your eyes.

 

Your nightmare was reality.

 

Staring back at you in the mirror was a face that you did not recognize one small bit. You swallowed back a scream of shock, and began to take note of your appearance. White fur covered your whole body, your face had elongated, almost like a snout but not quite. Bright green eyes stared into themselves. You opened your mouth to find sharp fangs decked around the inside. Your ears were long and floppy, and hung down to your shoulders. You even have a short tail. You also seem to have become shorter, but only by a small margin. Whatever happened to you was definitely because of that accident from yesterday. You were still frozen in place, and you most likely would have stood there for much longer if a voice of a young boy hadn’t spoken up.

**I can’t believe it. I’m me again.**

“Hello? Who said that!?” you spun around, expecting to see an intruder standing behind you. There was no one there. The voice was definitely real, as it began to speak again.

**Hello, my name is. . .**

 

 

You didn’t bother changing out of your pajamas, because you were in such a rush. You dashed into your bedroom. You wanted to at least put some shoes on, but as you reached down for some shoes underneath your bed, you noticed how large your feet (paws?) had become. They were far too big for any of your shoes to fit. You gave up and sat down on the bed and quickly snatched your phone off of the bedside table. You needed an explanation.

The phone’s blinding wallpaper lit up your face in the dark. Your eyes snapped on to the time. 6:30 in the morning. 2 and a half hours before shift time. You tapped away frantically at the screen, in a rush to text Alphys.

Alphys, we need to talk, right now. 

You decided to send that text, regardless of how threatening it sounded. Much to your surprise, Alphys responded in less than 20 seconds.

I am at the lab right now, you can come here to talk if you need. 

That was all you needed to see, you practically ran like a headless chicken out the front door and into your car. It was still somewhat dark outside, and everyone on your street was still asleep. Thank goodness for that. The drive down to the lab was a granted wish, as traffic was non existent and green lights shone at every traffic light you came to. As you saw the lab appear within your sight, your attention snapped back onto your furry, clawed hands. A new problem was about to present itself: how would you gain access to the lab looking like this? You shrugged it off and elected to jump that hurdle when you got to it. Only a minute passed before you found yourself slowly making your way down the path towards the checkpoint station. You grimaced as your car slowed to a halt in front of the wolf monster.

If you could see color drain from a furry face, you would have seen it firsthand from that guy. His stare at you was burning into your skin.

Before you could open your mouth to say anything, the wolf pressed a button, his gaze not leaving you. The gate opened slowly, and once it finally opened, you sped inside, grateful to be out of sight. You skidded to a stop inside of the carpark, and sprinted for the front door to the lab.

The lights were on in the reception room, making you feel even more exposed. You paused for a moment to refocus your mind before running down the hall towards the main lab, your brain having a hundred thoughts circling around inside of it. You made it to the main lab door, only to be reminded that it required a keycard to be unlocked. There was no time for this! You knocked on the door loudly and waited a few seconds. You were about to knock again when the door suddenly opened. It was Alphys

“Oh, y-you’re already here uh-“ Alphys cut short when you came into view.

 _“U-uh, Pr-prince Asriel?”_ She choked out.

**The Royal Scientist?**

You ignored the voice in your head once more, trying to process your current situation.

“N-no! It’s me, ______! I woke up looking like this! I think your machine did this to me ohgodpleasehelpme!” you had no ide what to do.

“______? How is this possible? Y-you look exactly like…”

 

**Asriel Dreemurr**

 

The sentence completed itself in your mind, as if you knew the name. The name does not sound familiar at all though.

“Quickly, come with me” Alphys had completely lost her stutter, which was bizarre. It was the opposite of what you expected. From experience, a nervous person would stutter. So how was it that a person who always stutters speaks clearly when under pressure?

You ready had a million questions that needed answering, so you instantly discarded that one. Alphys turned around and started running across the lab. You hastily made your way through the lab right behind her. You ran so fast that the lab became a blur around you, but in your peripheral vision, you thought you could see at least 3 other scientists in the lab still. All of them were standing by, looking at you. What is their problem?

You followed her through a door on the other side of the lab.

The inside of this new room looked like a surgery room. Machines on wheels stood around an operating table, and a computer sat at a desk against the wall.

“Y-you’re going to be fine, trust me” Alphys tried to assure you, but she too sounded worried about you.

**I just want to see my parents… please…**

 


	6. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys tries her best to help you through this, but you both struggle to understand your situation. Do you even know who you are anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this?? Three chapters in two days? Well, I never! This chapter is a little longer too, hooray for that. 
> 
> I'm not gonna be uploading chapters daily, today was just an exception while the ideas were still fresh in my mind.

Alphys had convinced you to sit on the operating table, after assuring you that she would not hurt you in any way.

“Uhmh, okay, I-I need to erm… look at your soul, B-BUT only for a second!” Alphys was not sure how to begin her investigation, but checking the state of your soul seemed to be the obvious starting point.

You shifted uncomfortably on the table. When you think about souls and monsters in pop culture, you think of monsters of the evil kind trying to eat them. You shook the thoight away quickly. Alphys wasn't like that.

“I-it won’t hurt, I j-just need to examine it for a little bit.” Alphys tried her best to sound calm, which you appreciated dearly.

After a few seconds of silence, you look at her and nod in acceptance, the action causing her to flinch a bit.

Her concentration lowered to your chest, as a tugging sensation pulled at you. You couldn’t help but let your jaw hang open when you saw a glowing red light drift out of your chest. Your eyes stung a bit from the blinding glow, but as you adjusted to the sudden change in brightness, you realized that the light in front of you was shaped like a heart. It left you mesmerized. It shone with a brilliant ruby red color, bright enough to paint the walls. So this is what a soul looks like, you thought to yourself.

Alphys was not focusing on the red coloring of the heart, but the thick white outline of it instead. She looked at it the same way a moose looks at an oncoming train. Her eyes staring into space.

“H-how do I say this… Uhh, y-you seem to have absorbed a monster soul.” She knew that this explanation was far from complete or maybe even correct. And she realised only after saying this that only one other human in the world knew about monsters absorbing souls, and they were very much on the side of the monsters. Could she trust you to keep such a thing secret? It was too soon to be thinking of such a thing, she had other problems to solve. She had so many questions to ask, but unfortunately no one would be able to answer them for her. Asriel was dead! How could his soul have been absorbed if it wasn’t still in one piece? How did a human absorb a monster soul? Shouldn’t it only work the other way around?

Before Alphys could start asking questions that you probably weren’t going to be able to answer either, two furry hands reached out and grabbed the soul, pulling it back into your chest.

“ **No! Don’t take my soul, n-not again! Please!** ”

Your head was swimming with confusion. You had involuntarily grabbed your soul, AND involuntarily spoke. It was as if someone possessed you, even if only for a few seconds.

“S-sorry! I-I have no idea what came over me!” you choked. you felt bad for not trusting Alphys, even if you weren’t in control of your actions.

“O-oh my… Okay, this is bizarre. The Q-Queen needs to hear about t-this.”

**Yes!**

“No!” you were quick to veto the voice in your head. You wanted to fix this without anyone knowing about it, especially not the Queen of all monsterkind! You shudder as the thought of being experimented on crossed your mind. Visions of being taken away from your family and friends. Images of being a freak for all to see. Losing your identity overnight was not on your shopping list, so to speak.

“Please, can we just keep this between ourselves? I have problems already, I don’t need this one!” you begged for secrecy, which struck a nerve with Alphys. You didn’t know it, but keeping her work a secret was once the worst thing Alphys had ever done.

“I-I can’t just hide you! You were seen b-by the other scientists on the way in!” Alphys had a point. Judging by how closely knit the monster community was said to be, you had a feeling that news would spread like wildfire. Why was all of this happening to you? You don’t even know who Asriel Dreemurr is for crying out loud!

“T-there has to be something you can do!” you were desperate for at least some temporary solution to your problem. Alphys paced back and forth in front of you, wringing her hands and sweating bullets. “The King and Queen’s long lost son is alive a-and residing in your soul! I-I don’t feel comfortable n-not telling anyone about this.” The guilt was crushing, but the will to protect yourself was more powerful. You wanted to run away and hide from your problems, but you knew that they would likely find you with a vengeance. You swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say.

“I-I guess I can keep you in the infirmary while I t-try to think of a solution.” She spoke with a flavor of severe uncertainty, but you were glad that she had at least something to say.

**I just want to see my family again.**

“Okay, I’ll stay in the infirmary. B-but will anyone find me in there?” you couldn’t shake the feeling that no matter what, your presence would be known.

“I c-can lock the door and say that t-the room is under quarantine. J-just promise me you will stay there, okay?” For things to go off without a hitch, you needed to trust each-other. If there was ever a top 10 list for best trust exercises between a boss and their employee, this would not be on the list at all, because it was quite possibly the worst experience of your life.

 

You hopped off of the table, still getting used to your new feet/paws. If your current situation wasn’t so scary or stressful, you might have found it quite fascinating. The paws were like shoes, as the pads of them were soft yet tough enough to walk on rough surfaces. It was like having built in shoes. You found it safe to assume that these pawed monsters probably didn’t wear shoes. Heck, you were pretty sure that they did not make shoes big enough to fit them anyway. You looked back up from your paws before your awkward staring was noticed by Alphys.

“Follow me, b-but we have to run, okay?” running was all you wanted to do anyway, so you nodded and prepared yourself, leaning forward slightly and facing the door. Between your eyes, you could see your snout. It is much more noticeable than a human’s nose, that’s for sure. Your eyes darted straight ahead when you heard the door click, preparing to run.

As soon as the door was open enough to fit you through it, you and Alphys were off. Your paws pounding against the marble floor, the faint sound of claws tapping against it. As you feared, Alphys was slower than you, causing you to painfully pace yourself, as if you had a choice. The lab was well lit, with practically every shadow in the room eliminated by the powerful floodlights that beamed down at you. And surely enough, the three scientists from before were there, looking at you.

You ignored them, hoping that they would not follow you or interrogate Alphys for this. The two of you sprinted across the lab and down the corridor towards the infirmary. Once you were inside, Alphys slammed the door behind her. Her scaly orange complexion taking on more of a cream color. You felt terrible for her, she was clearly already a socially troubled person, and now you’re asking her for protection from the public eye.

“W-well. That could have been m-more discreet couldn’t it?” she forced a jagged smile. Her efforts to make light of the situation were doing quite the opposite. You were about to ask her what you would do in terms of food and water while hiding away in here when she spoke again.

“I have something for you, b-but I have to g-go get it. I promise I’ll be right b-back.” She skidded out of the room and shut the door with haste.

You ran your hand through your- uh, well it wasn’t hair. In place of your hair was just more fur, but it was slightly ruffled.

You half expected the voice in your head to start talking again, but it had become oddly silent ever since you chose to ignore it.

About a minute had passed when Alphys returned, holding a book in her hands.

“T-this should um… clear things up? Listen, I need to get back to work, b-but don’t worry about anyone coming in, I have that taken care of!” your respect for Alphys was plentiful. She may seem like an insecure little nerd, but when something needs doing, she gets it done. She smiled weakly at you and pushed the book into your hands before leaving the room, closing the door and locking it behind her.

Once you finally felt as safe as you could possibly feel being locked in that little room, you sat down on the bed, looking down at the book.

The book was old, but not too worn. The cover was red and made of leather, with a raised image of some kind of rune. One triangle facing downward, with two above it facing upward. Above the three triangles was a circle with two large wings on either side. You had no idea what this represented, so you made a mental note to ask Alphys later.

You opened the cover to find the first page, printed in what appears to be typewriter lettering.

The title written at the top of the page read:

**_A History Of The Dreemurr Family_ **

You became instantly intrigued about the contents of this book, as it may hold some information about this Asriel person. You caught a glimpse of something orange sticking out of the top of the book. Ah, a sticky note. Alphys must have left this in the book. You turned the pages, flipping through generations of Dreemurrs, until you stopped on the page that the sticky note sat in.

Read from here ^_^

-A

You felt a smile tug at the corner of your mouth for a split second. After a moment, you cringed at the thought of seeing a neon orange sticky note pasted into a book that was evidently several decades old. You gently peeled the note off of the page, making sure not to tear anything or ruin the ink.

This section of the book was titled:

_**Chara and Asriel Dreemurr** _

 

You spent the next two hours reading that book, hungry for information. You read about everything you could. You learned about Asriel and his family in the underground. You learned about how Asriel wanted nothing more than a friend, and how his wish was granted with Chara. You learned about Chara and what their view on humanity was. You even read about how the two died. Chara just wanted to see the flowers in their village, so Asriel left to fulfil that wish, unfortunately resulting in their death. The information seemed a little scarce, as if the author did not know much about what had happened on that day. You couldn’t help but feel immense sorrow from reading about the two children who died young because they had let their guard down. It may just be words in a book, but you knew that it was all real, and that made your emotion run wild.

You felt tears forming in your eyes, whether they were yours or not was hard to tell. You held the book away from your face, trying not to wet the page with your tears.

You sniffed sharply and wiped the tears away from your eyes mere seconds before you heard talking coming from outside the door. You tried to calm yourself, but your mouth went dry when you heard the familiar click of the door being unlocked. Before you could hide under the bed or hug the wall next to the door, it swung open before you.

Emerging from the doorway, was a young girl, who looked to be only about 15 years old. She wore a blue sweater with two pink stripes through the middle, as well as shorts and brown boots. What was a girl like her doing here?

“Asriel? Is it really you?”

“N- **YES! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, FRISK!** ” you felt yourself leap off of the bed and run towards her. Before you could wrap your arms around her, you willed yourself to stay still about a meter away from her.

“A-Azzy? What’s wrong?” her faced turned to one of concern.

“L-look, I’m not Asriel, but I think- well, I don’t know what I think. I have no clue what is going on here, and I demand to know who you are and why you’re here.” You stated that a little rudely, but you wanted to know.

“My name is Frisk, haven’t you heard of me?”

You have heard of her. Everyone has. She was the person to free the monsters from the underground after all. You mentally slapped yourself at the realization.

“Y-yes I have heard of you, Frisk. But who told you I was here?”

Stepping out from behind Frisk, was the culprit.

“Alphys, I thought we had a deal!” you felt your respect for her wither ever so slightly.

“I-I’m sorry. One of the scientists called her, and she p-pressured me into a-admission!”

This was exactly what you feared would happen. Now that Frisk knows about you, you wouldn’t be surprised if the entire country finds out.

“I’m sorry,” Frisk apologized, “but I just need to know if Asriel is alive.”

 

“ **I a m.** ”

 

 

 

 


	7. Freudian Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel finally gets to communicate more, but do you agree with what he and Frisk both want? Or will you try to swim against the current?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, 4 chapters in 3 days.
> 
> I'm on a roll right now. I was hit with a wave of ideas this week, and I have just been writing so much of it. This story is headed in a completely opposite direction to what I originally planned, and honestly, I am fine with that :).
> 
> Probably won't update tomorrow, but judging by my spontaneous behaviour, I can't even trust myself NOT to write the next chapter tomorrow. I'm addicted to writing crappy, self indulgent stories :O

The three of you stood inside the infirmary, the door now closed for privacy and safety. You wanted to ask a million questions, but you had already come to the conclusion that no one had the answers. You decided to just take a deep breath, and calmly take this day step by step. Maybe you were rushing through this without giving yourself a chance to get your bearings.

Frisk was staring at you as if you had grown three heads. You supposed that taking on the form of a dead prince would have that effect on people.

“So explain this to me as clearly as you can, Alphys.” Her eyes still trained on you. You hated the feeling of being watched.

“W-well, I think- it’s only a theory! But um… I think that they have absorbed P-Prince Asriel’s soul, somehow.” You felt like a bystander to this conversation, as they spoke about you as if you weren’t in the room.

“That’s impossible,” Frisk finally darted her eyes back to Alphys. “Asriel doesn’t have a soul anymore, not since he died. And even when he-“ Frisk stopped herself. Whatever she was about to say was clearly not for you or Alphys to know. “…You said you’re not Asriel only a moment ago though.” Frisk rubbed her hands together in thought. “Are you, or are you not Asriel Dreemurr?”

Alphys cut in before you could respond.

“I s-saw their soul! It had definitely absorbed a monster soul, whether it was Asriel’s or not I a-am not sure.”

Frisk was still waiting for your answer.

“W-well, I hear a voice in my head, and I think it might be him.” You winced at how mad that sounded. On any other day, you would be declared mentally insane for claiming that you had a voice in your head.

“And before, when you said you missed me?” Frisk raised an eyebrow in question.

“I think he, uhh… took control at that moment?” you realized how weird it must have looked for you to have treated Frisk like a long lost friend, and then to act like a complete stranger in a flash.

“Hmm… I can believe that. He did tell me that control was split between him and… Chara, last time this happened.” Frisk said the name of the fallen child from the book as if it were a forbidden word.

“H-he told you? That’s impossible, he was dead long b-before you came along!” Alphys was in meltdown. Asriel was dead, wasn’t he?

“It’s a long story, I promise I’ll tell you later.” Judging by the sincerity of her voice, Frisk must really be good at keeping promises.

“Okay, is Asriel with you right now? If you can, I want you to let him talk to me right now, please.” Frisk’s voice was calm and powerful, it was no wonder that she had become the ambassador of monsterkind as soon as she left the underground.

You decided to at least follow this order. You relaxed and made a vow to not interrupt him this time. You felt control leave you almost instantly.

“ **I’m here, Frisk.** ” You spoke, but it wasn’t you who was speaking.

Frisk’s face softened. There was no way of telling if Asriel really was talking, or if it was just you trying to trick her. He must have caught on to this very quickly, because he continued.

“ **I know it’s hard to believe, but you have to trust me.** ”

Frisk stepped forward and pulled you into a tight hug. It felt wrong, like you were a third wheel of some sort. You couldn’t grit your teeth, but you still forced yourself to endure for at least a minute more without control.

“I want to trust you, but I don’t know if I can. You didn’t have a soul last time I saw you!” you could hear the sorrow in her voice. She really cared about Asriel, no doubt.

“ **I don’t know why I have a soul either, but I am glad that I have another chance to live and love again! I can see my parents, and we could be a family again, Frisk.** ”

That was all you could take. You tensed up, and regained control. You pulled yourself away from the hug, the bittersweet moment was officially over.

“I-I can’t let him do that. I have a family, and friends of my own.”

Frisk’s smile faded.

“Asriel has been through hell, he deserves to see his family again!” She started raising her voice.

You were taken aback by her sudden change in tone. You were not going to let her get away with it.

“Ohoh, so you want me to just wave goodbye to my life just for you?” You were sad when you read about Asriel’s death in the history book, but now you were just angry. You couldn’t just give up your identity like that, especially not for someone you hardly knew.

**We can work things out, please don’t fight!**

“At least let him see his parents!”

“What, so they can drag me away from my own family?” You could see it happening. You did not want Asriel’s presence to be known, otherwise there’d be no chance for you to live a normal life again.

“Mom and- Toriel and Asgore would not do that! I know they’re better than that!” You found it odd for someone to be referring to royalty in such a casual manner. Even so, Frisk was not succeeding to convince you. You open your mouth to object.

“I **guess I can let them see Asriel at least once.** ” You snapped your jaw shut. That was NOT what you were trying to say. The damn kid was using you! You tried to correct yourself, but your mouth just wouldn’t open, an invisible force holding it shut. You were almost certain that Frisk would have noticed that it wasn't very likely for you to say that, but she made no indication of doing so.

“It’s only fair. I’ll go call them over here now.” Frisk gave you a smile as she slid her phone out of her left pocket. She tapped away at it until the dial tone started to ring. She raised it to her ear and mouthed ‘one moment’ to you, walking over to the door and opening it. As soon as she shut the door behind her, you could hear the faint sound of her greeting whomever answered the phone.

You could feel that sinking feeling in your gut that you always get when you know something bad is about to come of something. You tried to distract yourself from your impending doom, remembering that Alphys was still in the room.

“You’re being awfully quiet.” You felt a bit bad for the slight irritation in your voice. Alphys was the last person you wanted to vent your frustration on. As far as you could tell, she was the only one you could trust right now. Heck, you couldn’t even trust your own words!

“Y-you are doing the right thing, letting King Asgore and Queen Toriel see t-their son again, even if it worries you. They l-loved him so much, I w-watched some of their home movies once. N-NOT BECAUSE I HAD NOTHING BETTER To do… eheh.” Alphys was blushing furiously with embarrassment.

You stared at her blankly, only barely paying attention to her. You were too deep in thought right now.

Frisk walked back into the room, thankfully ending the awkward moment for Alphys.

“They’re on their way now!” she declared with excitement in her voice.

You were really not prepared for this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the title of this chapter literally as soon as I thought of it, and it makes sense, doesn't it? The reader meant to say one thing, but instead they say another because of Asriel. I dunno, I just wanted to point that out because I found it clever and I am a total narcissist.


	8. It's Not Home, But It Sure Feels Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel somehow has become strong enough to overpower you. He goes home to remind himself what living is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, 5 chapters in 4 days.
> 
> Also, we've hit the 10k word count mark, making this the longest fic I have ever written... it's also the only fic I have ever written but that's not the point. The point is that I have hit a milestone. And that's awesome :)
> 
> We also have 200+ hits on this fic too, which is incredible. Thanks everyone!
> 
> This is also the longest chapter I have written so far, even if it's still a little short.

You felt a smile creep over your face at the thought of Asriel seeing his parents again. You were sure that it wasn’t your smile though, because you were anything but excited to see the King and Queen. You were terrified by this, Asriel had become a parasite that you could not remove.

“I don’t care what you say, I still have a life of my own. So when they get here, it’s hello and goodbye until we fix this mess. Got it?” You sternly hissed at Frisk. You didn’t want to lose control of the situation.

“Sure-sure, I get it. It won’t be a big deal, trust me.” Frisk spoke half heartedly, which only made you less comfortable.

You sat on the bed, tapping your paws on the floor. You still couldn’t get used to the sensation, but hopefully, you wouldn’t have to. As soon as this little ‘visit’ is over, you’ll ask Alphys to get to work on separating your souls. At least, you hoped it was possible. Surely she could do it. You clung on to that hope for dear life, because without it you would be scared for your life. You began to think about how your family would react if they could see you now. Opinions were split from what you could tell. Your mother didn’t hate monsters per se, but she wouldn’t be comfortable around one. Your father on the other hand…

You squeezed your hands together, claws uncomfortably digging into them. You couldn’t think about that right now.

You didn’t like how Asriel was able to just take control of you at any time. You worried that eventually he might be able to take full control with no chance of you getting it back.

Your ears twitched when the door handle turned from the other side. You played out the conversation you were about to have in your head. You would say hi and that would be it. That way they would get what they came for, and you would be able to get back to your efforts of changing back as soon as possible.

The door opened slowly, as if they wanted the suspense. You rolled your eyes at this.

Stepping into the room, were two surprisingly tall goat-like figures. They looked a lot like Asriel. The shorter one who you assumed to be Toriel wore a purple robe with that strange rune that you saw earlier on the cover of the book that Alphys had given to you. She had short horns protruding out of her head, and looked pretty young, considering that the book said otherwise. The taller one, Asgore, was wearing a… pink shirt covered in palm trees, and a pair of brown shorts. How odd. He was bearded with blonde hair and had curled horns that dwarfed Toriel’s in size. You couldn’t help but reach up and feel the top of your head, only to find no signs of horns at all. You were relieved for that.

“Asriel, my son? Could it be?” Asgore stood still, trying to confirm to himself that he really was seeing his child.

“ **H-howdy dad…** ”

“Asriel! My child, you’re alive!” Toriel sobbed. You felt awkward but still kept a straight face. Tried to keep a straight face that is. You could feel tears forming in the corners of your eyes. They were not your tears. Without warning, your legs carried you over towards the couple at high speed. You pulled the two of them into a hug. Déjà vu.

You had to admit, the hug was very pleasant when you’re covered in fur. It was like hugging a cloud.

“ **I-It’s me. I’m not going away anymore. I love you both so much!** ”

Another thing you couldn’t get used to, was the way that you could still feel all of Asriel’s actions. It had felt like everything Asriel said was coming from you, even though you knew it wasn’t.

Frisk stepped in and joined the group hug. You found it to be a little sappy, but you didn’t want to judge their tight family.

“Please come home, we want you to stay.” Toriel was overjoyed to have him back, and she was not going to let him go without a fight.

“ **Yes, please. I want to go home, mom.** ” Wait a minute. You saw this coming a mile away. Asriel was trying to go home already, and he didn’t even bother to mention you or your situation! You knew you couldn’t trust him. It was time for you to step in. You struggled to regain control, but something was wrong. You couldn’t. It was like you were locked out, shoved into the corner of your mind. You couldn’t believe it. He was actually trying to contain you!

**I’m sorry, but I just need a couple of days to think.**

Oh, so Asriel needs a ‘couple of days to think’ well that’s just rich. You could see it now, he’ll hold you off for as long as he possibly can while he goes and lives his life. Because his life is worth more than yours, huh. That sounds very fair to you, now doesn’t it? No? Too bad.

You tried your hardest to regain control, but it was useless. Your limbs just wouldn’t respond. Why wasn’t Alphys saying anything to help you!? Knowing her, she was probably too scared to speak up in front of three royal figures for your sake. And Frisk knew very well what was going on, you could tell. But of course she wouldn’t say anything, because she wanted Asriel back too. You realized that unless if you could take back control, you were now officially at the mercy of Asriel Dreemurr. He had no right to do this to you!

“Come on, let’s go home.” Asgore said with a smile. You were panicking more than ever. Your freedom was being taken from you, only 4 people knew that, and only one of them was someone you could count on, but even Alphys was too nervous to speak up. You had to figure something out soon, or else you may never be yourself again.

You wanted to protest, but your efforts to shake Asriel off were useless. You calmed yourself down, giving up on control. Maybe you could push back in later when Asriel isn’t around his parents.

The four of you finally stopped hugging after what felt like a solid 5 minutes. Asriel and his family turned around and headed for the door.

“Bye, Alphys.” Frisk said sweetly. Asriel looked over at the hunched lizard monster. She looked like she wanted to speak up, but couldn’t. Looks like you’re on your own.

The walk through the lab was painfully nerve-wracking. It was later in the day, so all of the scientists were at work right now, but the occasional monster passed by, eyes trained on you. Even the bunny at the reception desk was enraptured by you. You wanted to turn around and hide in the infirmary, but you couldn’t even do that right now. But, eventually you made it outside. You followed the tall caprine parents to their car. A minivan, how cute. You figured that this was the only type of car that they could fit in, judging by their heights.

“ **Is home far away from here?** ” Asriel asked with curiosity. You wondered if the royal family lived in a Disney style castle or if it was more of a palace.

“No, not at all, my child.” Toriel answered. You ruled out the possibility that they lived in a castle. A home as big as that would be seen from far away.

Asriel gleefully hopped into the backseat next to Frisk, as Asgore turned the key, starting up the engine. Pulling up to the checkpoint station was as awkward as ever. The wolf monster behind the checkpoint window was trying his best not to stare, especially in front of royalty. But you still noticed anyway.

The car trip to the Dreemurr family’s home was uneventful. No one spoke for the whole ride over. You concluded that everyone was deep in thought. In fact, you could read Asriel’s thoughts too if you really concentrated. Images of growing up with his family, being crowned by his father and ruling over monsterkind. You had that gut feeling again. Asriel was already making plans for the future, not sparing a thought for you. You were as good as dead without a say in what happens to you.

The van traveled though the city for roughly 15 minutes before turning off a busy road and down a quiet street. Monster children of many types were playing on the footpath. You guessed that this street was where many monsters had agreed to settle when they arrived on the surface. Eventually, the van slowed to a stop in front of a big house that clearly belonged to a wealthy family. It wasn’t a castle or a palace, but it wasn’t too modest either. The two storey house was painted white, and looked big enough to fit two families, not just one. The driveway was blocked off by a big electric gate. Toriel reached into her purse and pressed a little clicker attached to what you assumed to be her keys to the house. The gate whirred and slid open slowly. It made sense to have an electric gate for security. The van started rolling again, up the driveway and into the garage, located next to the house.

You all climbed out of the van, following Toriel and Asgore to the front door of the house. Toriel fumbled with the keys for a second before finding the right one and unlocking the front door.

The inside of the house was simply beautiful. The staircase to the second floor was in front of you, probably leading up to the bedrooms. On the walls hung a few pictures of Frisk and her family. One of them caught Asriel’s eye. It was a picture of her standing with what was clearly two skeletons. One short, one tall. The short one was wearing a blue hoodie and black shorts, the other wearing some kind of white armor and a red scarf. Both of them had huge grins plastered on their faces. You pondered for a moment that they probably were always smiling since their faces were entirely made of bone.

Frisk sighed dramatically. “Home, sweet home.”

“Why don’t you sit Asriel down by the fire while we finish up in the kitchen, my child?” Toriel grabbed Asgore by the shoulder, leading him down the hall towards the kitchen. Frisk reached out for Asriel’s hand, a toothy smile on her face.

“Mom and dad have a surprise for you, but I can’t tell you what it is.” She led Asriel by the hand towards the room on his left. It was a rather large lounge room. The curtains were drawn, leaving a pleasantly warm fireplace to light the room with a welcoming orange glow. A sense of calm came from entering such a comforting room, whether or not that calm feeling was coming from you or Asriel was hard to tell. Asriel followed Frisk’s lead towards the four armchairs that sat in front of the fire. Taking a seat next to Frisk’s armchair, Asriel let out a sigh of relief as the warmth of the fire spread over him.

 **I’m home**.

_But I’m not._

You mentally told him. You almost felt bad for guilt tripping him immediately, but it was the truth. You wanted to say more, but the sound of Toriel and Asgore’s paws tapping on the floorboards made you postpone your rant. Your sensitive nose twitched, as a sweet scent caught your attention. This must have sparked good memories to resurface for Asriel, because he was smiling from ear to ear.

“When we heard that you were really alive, we prepared for your arrival.” Toriel was standing in the doorway.

“I brewed you some golden flower tea, and Tori baked a-“

“ **BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON PIE!** ”

_A butterscotch cinnamon whatnow?_

Frisk giggled, and Toriel was holding back a laugh herself. “Yes, my child. I was making snail pie for dinner tonight, but I shall hold off on that recipe, as this indeed is a very special occasion.”

Hold up just a minute. Did Toriel just say “snail pie”? The thought of such a thing would normally make you gag, but you couldn’t.

Toriel passed out plates of pie slices to everyone, while Asgore set a teapot down on the coffee table. Asriel grabbed his fork and dug into his pie slice as soon as he got it. It tasted amazing. The butterscotch was a fantastic ingredient for a pie, and the cinnamon was the perfect compliment to it. Both you and Asriel had to agree, this was the best pie both of you have tasted.

You felt a tear form in Asriel’s eyes again. Wow, this kid was emotional.

“ **It’s as good as I remember it, mom** ”

“I am glad that you still love my homemade goods!” Toriel’s eyes sparkled with delight. “I promise that we’ll have snail pie tomorrow.”

Nope. Gotta escape before then. There is no way that you are putting SNAILS in your mouth.

 

After what felt like only an hour of discussing pleasant memories of the family from the underground, Asgore got up from his armchair by the fire.

“I am afraid I must go to bed now. I have a meeting with the mayor of Ebott in the morning. It is wonderful to have you back, my son.” Asgore walked out of the room, his large paws thudding gently on the stairs as he headed upstairs to his room.

“ **I should go to bed too, I feel very tired.** ” that wasn’t a lie. You both shared tiredness, and you felt like you were going to pass out. You woke up very early that morning, after all.

“That is fine, my child. You may follow me upstairs, we have a spare room for you.”

Toriel was a very caring mother, you had to admit. Your own mother came to mind, causing you to remember the problem at hand. You would have to do something eventually. If you could just talk then maybe you could explain to Asriel’s parents that you just can’t stay. You let yourself go with it for now. You could think of a plan tomorrow, when you have had some rest.

Asriel followed Toriel up the staircase, and through one of many doors. The spare room was big; bigger than your room back home that was for sure. A welcoming queen size bed sat against the wall to your left, and a door leading out to a balcony stood on the outer wall of the room. A desk sat against the wall opposite to the bed, and a leather armchair sat next to the door. A little bare for a bedroom, but it was only a spare room.

Asriel climbed into the bedsheets, realizing that he was still wearing your pajamas from the night before.

“Goodnight, my child” Toriel’s eyes glistened with tears of joy.

“ **Goodnight, mom.** ”

Asriel’s eyes slowly closed, causing both of you to drift off to sleep.

 

 

 

You opened your eyes to find yourself standing in a field of golden flowers. You were on the surface. The body resting in your arms. You close your eyes, taking in the sensation of a cool breeze on your face. It was a feeling unlike anything you had ever experienced before. You stood there in the soothing warmth of the sunlight. You were at peace.

You open your eyes, ready to move forward. You stared ahead, seeing a whole crowd of angry humans with pitchforks and swords running towards you.

“Chara, I don’t like this plan anymore…”

_Kill them, kill them all._

You tried to move, but your legs wouldn’t respond. The humans were getting closer. They’re closing in on you.

_What are you doing? Kill them already!_

You can’t. You won’t do it.

 

 

 

You jolted awake from your dream, taking in your surroundings. You’re in the spare room of your home. Wait, no, it’s not your home, it’s Asriel’s. That’s right. You fell asleep here last night, at the Dreemurr household. You reflect on what you had just dreamt of. It was terrible. The dream was still fresh in your memory. You tried to forget it, bit it still haunts you to this day. You remember the day you first came to the surface vividly. Hang on, that’s not your memory, or is it? It was Asriel’s dream, not yours… right?

You slowly lifted yourself and sat up in the bed, trying to piece together the memories in your mind. It’s becoming hard to tell which emotions were Asriel’s and which were your own. And now you can hardly remember who you are right now. It has been one night and you are already struggling to remember where Asriel ends and you begin.

_He’s messing with my mind. He has to be._

 


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to pleasant memories before being thrown back into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 chapters in 5 days... I think I have a problem.
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a little barebones. I have been horribly sick, and I pretty much type out these chapters on my phone. While typing on a phone is much more convenient, it's also much slower. I could probably get the same amount of work done twice as fast if I had a physical keyboard to work with, but oh well.
> 
> Short chapter, but at least it's keeping the unintentional-but-totally-addicting daily streak going. Might go a couple of days without posting just so I can make up for the length of this chapter. Cheers.

You shrugged the confusion over that memory off as just a side effect of dreaming someone else’s dreams. After a few minutes, your mind cleared up. You were you and Asriel was Asriel. You hated this feeling of having someone else in your personal space, literally. At least you were finally in control of your body again.

You wanted to plan an escape, but you weren’t sure of when or how to pull it off. You weren’t in too much of a rush, but you needed to carry it out before Asriel takes over for good. You weren’t entirely sure how body sharing worked, but you had a feeling that every time Asriel took control, he was getting more and more resistant to your struggling. Another time constraint that you were working under was however long it would take for your family and friends to notice your disappearance. This could either work in your favor or have your existence fall out of the radar. You wished for the former.

The sun trickled through the thin curtains that hung in front of the balcony door. Your phone still resting in the pocket of your pajama pants, you pulled it out to check the time. 8 AM. To further soothe your panic from earlier, you unlocked your phone and tapped on the ‘Gallery’ icon. Scrolling through accidental pictures and a few photographs of you and your friends, you reach a folder of memories from several years ago. Your trip to France was something you’d never forget. Half a dozen photos of you and your parents standing in front of the Eiffel tower caught your eye. That was the last vacation you had taken with them. You remember that day. You even remember what you had eaten for lunch at that small café that charged far too much for food just because of its location. You couldn’t afford to travel much, so times like that held a special place in your heart.

You look at a humorous photo of you pretending to lean on the Eiffel tower, thinking of how your body simply transformed, leaving no trace of your former self behind. The person in that photo was gone, and you feared that they would never be found again. You tapped back out of the gallery and into the camera app, the front camera displaying your monstrous appearance. You couldn’t possibly look any different if you tried. You struggled to even see yourself in that face, it came with a surreal sense of disconnection.

It had been ten minutes since you had woken up, and you were still fully functional. You came to the conclusion that Asriel was somehow asleep while you were wide awake. This may be your window of opportunity next time around. You don’t have to force yourself into control, you just have to wake up before he does.

Your decision to wait until later to escape would serve you well, as you could feel Asriel begin to stir within. You stuffed your phone back into your pocket, because there was no way you were letting him use it. You carefully slid yourself back down into the sheets, making sure not to wake him before making it look like you never woke up. You closed your eyes, mere seconds before they opened again, not by you of course.

**Hey, are you awake?**

You were surprised to hear Asriel mind-message you almost immediately after waking up. You decided not to answer him, to avoid blowing your cover.

Asriel stared at the ceiling silently, probably waiting for a response. After assuming you were still asleep, he climbed out of bed and made his way out of the room.

Frisk was standing on the other side of the hall, standing in front of her own bedroom. Geez, even her pajamas had those purple stripes on them. She yawned loudly and stretched herself out. Asriel smiled and padded across the wooden floor, towards her.

“ **Hey, Frisk! Did you sleep well?** ”

“Yes I did, Asriel…” Frisk responded cautiously, probably wondering if he was the one who was talking or if it was you. Either way, she returned the smile.

“Hey, I think mom made pancakes for breakfast, I can smell them from here!”

You could smell them too. Asriel has a very sensitive sense of smell, which was yet another thing to get used to.

Frisk and Asriel both walked groggily walked down the stairs, the smell of pancakes growing stronger. It felt strange, sharing a pancake breakfast with the family, especially since you had not done such a thing with your own parents in quite a long time.

The four of you sat at the table, chattering about what you would all be doing today. Toriel was supposed to accompany Asgore to his meeting today, but as she explained to Asriel, she managed to convince him that having someone stay home with Asriel would help him settle in sooner. Frisk also got to stay home, but she would be in her room all day, writing a speech for an upcoming interview. Busy family.

Asriel dug into his pancakes, right after topping them with cinnamon and syrup. Sitting next to him on the table, was a newspaper that you did not recognize. You weren’t really the type of person to read the newspaper, and looking at one for job offers was your last resort. Still, you could tell that this newspaper was not the Ebott Mail. You wanted to look at it, but it was in your peripheral vision, and you could not move your head or even reach out for it. So, for the second time, you decided to directly speak to Asriel.

_Hey, uh… could you let me take control for just a minute? I won’t do anything bad._

Asriel must have read your thought of picking up the newspaper, because he reached for it and looked at the front page. He didn’t trust you enough to do it yourself.

Just as you suspected, it’s a newspaper that you’ve never seen before. ‘Monster Post Daily’ is written In big bold letters at the top. And as luck would have it, right there on the front page is a picture of Asriel and the royal family walking over to the minivan the day before. Crap, someone saw you. You look at the photo credit in the corner of the page.

Jerry.

 


	10. Dear Hearts and Gentle People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel spends a relaxing day outside with Toriel while the rest of the family is busy. You have to admit that it's a pretty good day, despite your troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 7 chapters in 6 days!!! I am really letting this fic consume my free time.
> 
> I know I said I wasn't going to post for two days, but I was bored dagnabbit. Plus, I managed to write a longer chapter this time around, so I still lived up to my promise, did I not?  
> I typed this chapter up on the computer this time, which proves my theory that typing on a computer is waaay faster than using a phone, for me at least.
> 
> The story should ramp up a bit within the next couple of chapters too. Hopefully.
> 
> Also I named this chapter after a song from the Fallout 3 soundtrack. Why? Because I was playing it today and I didn't know what else to call this chapter. I guess the song further drives the mental image of the friendly neighborhood that I'm envisioning in this chapter, or something. Don't look into it too much.

Before you knew it, breakfast was over. Asriel scoffed down the pancakes faster than you thought possible. It made sense to you though. He was dead for who knows how long, and you hadn't eaten since last night. Of course he'd have an appetite.  
You didn't want to judge him for pushing you away and trying to reconnect with his family, but you still found yourself doing that anyway. After all, he was literally taking you away from your own family and keeping you a secret to his parents. You couldn't forget; only Asriel, Frisk, and Alphys knew about this. Frisk and Asriel would not be revealing you anytime soon as you came to realise, leaving Alphys as the only one who you could trust to spill the beans. And although it wasn't likely, you wanted her to speak up about it. Otherwise, you may as well have just vanished off the face off the Earth.

  
Once Toriel finished her own breakfast, unsurprisingly slower than Asriel did, she looked up at him with a quizzical glance.  
"As it is just you and I today, what shall we do with our time?" She had a very graceful way of talking, almost like a person straight out of the medieval era.

  
" **Can I help you make the snail pie for tonight?** " Asriel sounded very keen to make this foul cuisine. You _really_ hope that you don't actually have to eat snails for dinner.  
"You may, although I will not be preparing dinner until later. Perhaps we could go outside in the meantime?"

  
" **Sure!** " Asriel agreed to the idea eagerly, probably because he hadn't gotten a chance to properly experience the surface, not since he and Chara...  
You tried to not question over how you know about that.

  
"Great!" Toriel was glad to see that he was already feeling at home on the surface. "I managed to prepare some clothes for you earlier, since you have certainly grown since the last time we saw you. I must ask however, where did you acquire those pajamas?"  
You felt Asriel tense up at the question. You felt no sympathy for him, in fact this was exactly what you wanted. You wanted to pelt him with reminders over and over about how you were his prisoner.

  
" **Uhh, Alphys gave me these last night to wear.** " Not a very sound explanation, but judging by the unchanged look on her face, she accepted it.

  
"How nice of her to do so. We must thank her at the next opportunity." More stress for Alphys.

  
The two of them sat at the table, trying to decide on what to do for the next few hours to themselves.  
"Well, perhaps you'd like to watch a film at the local movie theatre?" Toriel proposed. You wondered if monsters had cinemas of their own in the underground. The underground was closed off to the general public, only granting access to monsters and the few residents that still preferred to live there, which made you wonder what the underground looked like.

  
**The underground had a movie theatre, but I don't think I ever went there.**

  
_Thanks for sharing with the class._

  
"You may get changed while I wash up. We will leave in about twenty minutes, okay?" Toriel spoke warmly.

" **Okay, I'll be right back, mom.** "

After heading upstairs and into the bedroom that you were sleeping in, Asriel noticed the change of clothes on the bed. A pair of black pants and a green sweater with two light yellow stripes lined across the centre. Not really what you would personally wear, but Asriel must have loved this attire, since he smiled fondly at the outfit. No shoes either, so your theory of being barefoot was true.

  
Thankfully, Asriel had his eyes shut while putting on the clothes, still fully aware of your presence. You considered making a nasty comment about this action, but in all honesty you were grateful for it. He also didn't seem to notice the phone that was in your pajama pocket as he slid out of the pants and left them lying on the floor.

  
Asriel inspected himself in the wall mounted mirror, a flurry of memories rushing past you. You ignored them, you didn't need his life story right now. After spending a couple of minutes admiring himself in the mirror, he finally walked out of the room and made his way downstairs. Toriel was standing at the front door, wearing that purple robe from yesterday. Was it something she always had to wear?

  
"Since it is a beautiful day outside, I suggest that we walk to the theatre."

  
" **That sounds like a good idea!** " Asriel said with a smile.

  
Toriel beamed back at him and opened the door, stepping outside into the warm breeze. It really was a beautiful day. The temperature was just right, not too cold and not too warm. Asriel followed his mother outside and down the stone pathway towards the front gate of the property. Toriel unlocked it quickly and started walking down the street. It was a typical street that you'd see in magazines. Clear of litter, the lawns outside every house all bright green and trimmed at a level height, and even some monster kids were playing in someone's driveway. Asriel looked over at the other kids nervously, probably feeling out of place slightly. You could've sworn that one of the kids had no arms. Was that normal?

  
The walk to the theatre was uninterrupted and as peaceful as it could get. No loud traffic or shouting to be heard, the area that they lived in was very quiet considering the rest of the city. These monsters sure were considerate.

  
After about 10 minutes of walking, the two of you reached the cinema. It was clearly styled to look like it was built in the 1950s. Bright neon signs were bolted to the outer walls, lightbulbs lined up on the outer border of the outdoor ceiling. Asriel tried to open the glass doors to allow his mother to enter before him, like a true gentleman. Too bad he tried to pull a door that clearly said 'PUSH' in bold letters. You could feel his face heat up from embarassment. if only you could laugh at his misfortune. Thankfully, Toriel was there to do it for you, albeit more dignifying than you would have liked.

  
The inside of the cinema was just right. The airconditioning was cool, but not too cool. If you were still a human, you'd probably be shivering a bit due to the lack of fur. Another thing you took note of, was how empty the place was. You assumed that this was because it was a weekday. Even monsters would have school and work to go to. However, there was still two other monsters in the lobby. They were two tall dogs, and- are they kissing? You would normally find it weird that two individuals would not feel weird being so sappy in a public place, but since there was pretty much no one else around, you made an exception.

  
After buying the surprisingly cheap movie tickets and purchasing popcorn, you were sitting in a small theatre, ready to watch the movie. You were still thinking about that couple in the lobby, so you didn't actually hear what the movie was called. All things considered, you probably needed this. Sure, your life was hanging on by a thread, but watching a movie could take your mind off of your worries for a while. As selfish as it may sound, you praised yourself for at least trying to make light of a situation. The movie was not starting for a little while. The lights were on still, and a top 40's pop song was playing softly on the speakers.

  
You turned around in your seat, looking around the still lit theatre. The couple from earlier was sitting a few rows behind you, but other than them it was an empty house. You shrugged to yourself, turning back around.  
Wait. You just turned around by yourself.

  
**H-hey! Don't ruin this, please.**

  
The temptation was too much, so you turned to your left, looking at Toriel.

  
"Hey, can I tell you something?" it felt good, being able to finally voice yourself again. Toriel turned her head back at you with a face of concern, ready to listen to whatever it was that you were about to say. You inhaled, ready to reveal yourself.

  
"I am not A- **ctually that hungry, you can have all the popcorn if you want, mom.** "

  
Toriel's face changed from concern to relief. "You should have said so before we purchased it, my child."

  
" **Sorry, mom.** "

  
You were one word away from telling her, but once again Asriel managed to gag you. You were frustrated to say the least. Sooner or later, he'd have to face the music, whether he liked it or not.

  
The lights started dimming. Like with any other theatre, they played what felt like 20 minutes of advertisements before the movie actually started. Ads for places like 'Muffet's Bakery', which sells baked goods made of spiders, by spiders. You didn't want to think about the implication of that.

  
Once the last ad finished playing, the movie started playing. The opening scene was vaguely familiar to you. That's odd, why would you recognise a movie that you haven't seen yet?

As it turns out, the film that they were playing at this cinema wasn't a new release, in fact you recall watching it years and years ago. Very strange of them to choose to screen such an old movie at the cinema, but it was a good movie anyway so you watched on.  
You couldn't remember the name of the film. It was about a weatherman who is sent out to report on a mundane holiday that is celebrated in a small town, making it very clear that he was not enjoying the tradition. Anyway, the basic plot is that he wakes up each morning to find that it's still the same day. He has to relive the same day over and over again until he eventually realises that in order to move forward, he has to make the day perfect for everyone. Since you had already seen it, you weren't very surprised by the plot at all.

The premise of it was cool though. Even though Asriel made the excuse of not wanting any popcorn, he still reached into the bucket throughout the movie and ended up eating more than Toriel did.  
Eventually the credits rolled, and the lights brightened.

  
"That was an interesting movie, was it not?" Toriel asked Asriel for his opinion on it.

  
" **Yeah, it was good I guess.** " You couldn't work out why, but Asriel was clearly a little bit discomforted by the film. You'll ask him later, it's not like you're going anywhere after all.

  
"We still have some time before lunch, would you like to walk through the park with me?" Toriel offered.

  
**"Sure, today seems like the perfect day for that.** "

  
The park, although small, was very beautiful this time of year. It was only across the road from the cinema, and not many people were around, calming both Asriel and you. Neither of you seemed too keen on being in public at the moment. The grass was bright green, the trees were fully covered in leaves, and the small pond in the centre was full of ducks. Asriel and Toriel sat on a bench in front of the pond. Asriel watched contently at the ducks and ducklings that swam around in the pond. for once, neither of you felt like fighting over control. At that moment, both of you were simply just sitting there, not a care in the world. After a few minutes of silently sitting on the bench and staring at the beautiful scene in front of Asriel, you took your chance to speak to him uninterrupted.

  
_So when are you going to tell Toriel about me?_

  
He tensed up with sudden guilt. You had to admit, hearing that comment after finding peace would have been quite jarring, but you really wanted to know. Asriel sighed quietly, thinking of an answer, before changing the subject slightly.

**What if Alphys made a mistake while trying to separate us? It would probably kill me, wouldn't it? I don't even have a body to go back to... this may be my only chance of living again.**

  
Now it was your turn to feel guilty. You knew that what he was saying could very well be true. There was no saying what would happen if Alphys was to try separating your souls. It could kill him for good. But at the same time, you couldn't keep this up. You had a life of your own, and you weren't ready to give it up. And even though he was royalty and a very important figure to monsterkind, you still valued your life more than his. It seems that if one of you would get your way, the other would suffer. You were stuck between a rock and a hard place, that's for sure.

  
_You'll have to tell someone eventually, this is unfair and you know it. I want my life back._

**I know, I know. Just... give me some more time and then I'll figure things out.**

Your patience was running thin.

 

"Shall we head back home for lunch now?" Toriel must have found Asriel's silence from while he was talking to you to be quite awkward. Asriel simply nodded and stood up from the bench.

  
The walk back home was soothing as before. Neither Asriel nor Toriel spoke the entire time, only speaking up when they reached the front gate of their home.

"That was fun, I love spending time with you." Toriel said this as if she had never lost him.

" **I love spending time with you too, mom.** "

  
The two of them exchanged smiles before heading back up the path towards the house, heading inside for lunch. Lunch was simply just a bread roll with ham and cheese in it, but it was enough to last until dinner.

  
The snail pie dinner...

 

You cringed at the thought of digging into a slice of snail pie. Yuck.

While Asriel was munching away at his lunch, Toriel grabbed another plate, making a third bread roll.  
"I'll be right back, I just need to give Frisk her lunch." Toriel said as she walked out of the room and up the stairs. Whatever Frisk was writing in there, it was sure taking up a lot of time to write. Asriel finished off his bread roll, heading into the kitchen and washing off the plate, and washing his hands. Washing his hands especially took a long time due to the fur it was covered in. Just as he finished drying his hands, Toriel reentered the room, clapping her hands together.  
"Okay, let's get started on that pie."

Making the pie was quite hard, and neither you or Asriel had much practice in the field of cooking. In fact, you pretty much just watched Toriel bake the pie, while you just stood behind her watching on. Thankfully Asriel didn't pay too much attention to the snails that were being put into the pie, so you didn't have to witness that at least. The pie took quite a while to bake in the oven, so you had to wait until then. In the meantime, Asriel went upstairs to make his bed. He had messed up the sheets from tossing and turning last night, so you silently agreed with his decision to make the bed more welcoming to return to. After tucking the sheets in and straightening out the covers, he sat on the bed and sighed loudly. You figured now would be the best time to ask.

_Why didn't you like the movie?_

  
**What? How did you know?**

_I just did._

  
**Well, I didn't hate the movie or anything, it just... brings back bad memories I guess.**

  
You wanted to ask what he meant by that out of curiosity, but you stopped when you heard the front door open downstairs. It was Asgore returning home from the meeting, which had taken all day apparently.

  
" **Hey, dad! How was your day?** " Asriel was quick to ask.  
"It was tiring, but I think I made some progress." Progress? What was that supposed to mean?

"Dinner is ready!" Toriel called out. You were not looking forward to this moment at all.

All four of you were seated at the dining room table, even Frisk had come out. You looked down at the plate in front of you. On the bright side, it looked like any other pie, so you could just pretend it wasn't made of... snails...

 

Snails.

  
Asriel was obviously an avid snail pie fan, because he was ready to eat it without thinking twice. You winced as he reached down for the fork, digging into his slice. You hated how the consistency of the pie felt a bit gelatinous. Time itself seemed to slow down as Asriel slowly raised the fork of snail pie to his mouth. It was as if he knew you were uncomfortable with this, and he wanted to drag it out as long as possible. Eventually, your mouth opened slowly, and the piece of pie hit your tastebuds...

  
Huh, snail pie tastes like veal. that wasn't too bad actually. You relaxed. You didn't really know what to expect from snail pie, but thankfully it surpassed your expectations at least. As long as you don't think about the contents of the pie, you should be just fine with it.

  
"It's good, mo-"

  
You snapped your mouth shut. You did NOT just say that. Nope. That was a slip up, definitely a slip up. You wondered why of all moments you had regained control. It seemed to be a random occurence. Your eyes scanned the other three Dreemurrs seated around you, none of them reacted to your comment. Good.

The sooner you can get to Alphys, the better.


	11. An apology, fic is dead.

So unfortunately I won't be updating this fic anymore. The short answer is that I have lost all interest. 

The long answer is that I have moved on and I have enjoyed Undertale as much as I could and I now want to move on to other stuff. I know I stopped writing literally right as it was starting to get good, but after having to put the fic on hiatus for real life stuff, I had lost my momentum and will to come back to it. Initially, I poked fun at people that quit their fics early on, but now I can't say I blame them. As soon as it stops being fun you gotta stop writing. So my advice for people writing fics is to keep a momentum with writing.

Not only did my absence lower my will to write, but I've simply lost all interest. Yep, I have lost complete and utter interest in Undertale. It was fun playing the game and reading fics and whatnot, but after a year and a half of this, I am satisfied. Undertale has done its job for me. I read into every facet of it, and its subplots, and I have grown bored of it. I'll always enjoy the game and its following, but there is no excitement in it for me anymore.

The fact that I 'promised' to return to writing the fic is what I hate the most. I apologise for making people think that there was more to come.

I had never really written fanfiction before, and honestly I probably never will again, but I'm glad I tried it at least once.


End file.
